


I Am Breakfast

by dersecest



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Gen, fics written at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx finds a very drunk Luxord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> at 3am, me and friend saw this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqq0BLGjZ-k  
> and told me to write this. i'm abusing my privilege

Demyx didn’t know how Luxord had gotten that many pancakes or why he was in the bathtub with said pancakes. But he was there. And he had a bottle of syrup and some eggs n the bathroom counter. “Luxord, what are you doing?”

Luxord grabbed a pancake off the top and the bottle of syrup, slurring, “Breakfast.”

Demyx grimaced as Luxord poured some syrup on the pancake, slamming it on his chest. “There’s starving kids in the world, you know.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he muttered, grabbing an egg and cracking it over his head. The yolk dropped from the tub of pancakes, slipping between the cracks.

Demyx cringed, swiftly turning a leaving him to go inform Axel of the scene.


End file.
